


The color of life,

by Sharky_Smil3



Series: Soulmate drabbles and shots [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky_Smil3/pseuds/Sharky_Smil3
Summary: She thought that the bleak and dull life she led would have come to an end once she started dating Yamcha. When she went back to West City and proudly presented him as her soul mate to her parents, they laughed.





	The color of life,

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS: https://imagines-fr-days.tumblr.com/post/174376953425/soulmate-au-prompts
> 
> This is the 4th prompt: Colorblind- you see black and white until you meet your soulmate.

She thought that the bleak and dull life she led would have come to an end once she started dating Yamcha. When she went back to West City and proudly presented him as her soul mate to her parents— they _laughed_.

It was clear enough to them, that Yamcha was anything but her soul mate.

Apparently once she meets her soulmate she is supposed to finally see the whole visible spectrum.

“Then my cone cells are not responding properly,” she responded after her mother insisted that she had yet to meet her soulmate if she couldn’t see the beautiful pink dress she was flaunting around.

Bulma refused to believe that her partner has been predestined for her. She doesn’t believe in _that_ sort of magic. She’s a woman of science first and foremost, then comes the magic such as the type that the Dragon Balls have. But to have someone already decided to be with you? And not be able to see these _colors_? That is another sort of fuckery she is not about to believe in.

“I make my own destiny,” she grumbles from her seat in the lab, sitting up straighter from where she was hunched over the desk. She’s upgrading the Dragon radar and going over some calculations that her father asked her to revise.

Admittedly that day, she resigns herself to a colorless life and knows that she isn’t missing out on much. What gives her joy is research and her inventions. That is more than enough to keep her occupied.

*** 

Her eyes burns, and she has a headache the longer she watches Goku fight against the invading Saiyans. She doesn’t make much of it and blames it on stress, after all, they could be getting killed if Goku and the others failed to defeat the Saiyans.

She sees the familiar small figure of the Saiyan that calls himself Vegeta. Her brains fails to register that the whole fight appears to her in black and white. That is until she feels the sting once again and it doesn’t ebb away until Vegeta is out of the picture.

He sure is short, she thinks to herself blinking rapidly in an attempt to ease away the burning sensation.

If they make it alive out of this one, she will treat herself to a long day of sleep and spa.

***

She’s in Namekkusei with Krillin, holding onto the one star Namekian Dragon Ball, while they wait for Gohan to return.

When Vegeta arrives he’s just as brutal and ill-mannered as he could be.

So when it happens it is...it is too surreal. They don’t even say anything nice to each other. It just sort of happens and neither acknowledges the fact that the world bleeds to life right before their eyes.

The whole time he is there her eyes are wandering around his form, blue full body jumpsuit, some kind of chest protection, and that awful awful spiky black hair. Now with color, she can clearly see the difference between blood and sweat dripping down, she sees red. His blood when he’s injured. His cheeks are flushed from the fight. And she can see the rippling muscles under the suit.

And when she isn’t looking at him, she’s looking at Krillin and Zarbon, she’s looking around. And it is with a start that she realizes just how much her own perspective has changed just from a few seconds of living life in full color.

By the time Vegeta ends Zarbon, Krillin and her are a few yards away from the cave. They attempted to escape but Vegeta did not leave them an opening for it.

He is not breathing hard from his previous fight. The air smells strongly of Zarbon’s blood—not unusual for his alien race, and the spot where he sank in the river, makes a few last air bubbles before it goes as still and uninterrupted as it was.

Vegeta demands for the dragon ball, lest they want to die by his hand. Which Bulma did ponder for a split second before deciding that maybe living a bit longer wouldn’t be something she would mind at all. But-

But if she’s supposed to be fated to this individual then does she even want to live with her life being threatened? What makes it worse is that Vegeta doesn’t acknowledge it. Not once. Not a glance or another one of his insults that may hint at the fact that he knows that they are soulmates.

Krillin willingly gives him the dragon ball and without much ado, he flies away with a surge of power.

That’s the last she sees of him.

***

They are transported to Earth.

Bulma has never felt this relieved to see green trees. She’s still adjusting to the various colors and how different everything just _is_ — everything has always just _been_. But she got so used to the black and white that she still has a hard time wrapping her head around it.

When she finally notices that Vegeta is there too she decides that, fuck it what is the point of ignoring something that is so blatantly real.

“You can all stay at my house I’ll just make a call to my father,” she tells the Namekians, then she turns to face Vegeta, “and you too since I doubt you have anywhere to stay. But just know you absolutely cannot,” and repeats it once more for good measure, “fall for me. No matter how attractive I am.”

Vegeta gives her an incredulous look before calling her a vulgar woman. She retorts back under breath—which is still loud enough for him to hear and continue the string of words.

They scream at each other heatedly, and even as they make their way to Capsule Corporation their remarks don’t cease.

A smile manages to creep up on her face, despite the person she’s stuck with as a soulmate, she cannot help but breathe freely in what felt like her lifetime.

 

They will make it work. She’ll make sure of that.


End file.
